


Still My Beating Heart

by ohjustdisarmalready



Series: And I 'verse [9]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustdisarmalready/pseuds/ohjustdisarmalready
Summary: Taako makes a romantic gesture.





	Still My Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't make a whole lot of sense if you haven't read the other fic in this series, And I Will. I mean far be it from me to tell you what to do, but that's gonna be recommended reading for this.
> 
> This fic is actually the entire reason I gave Taako a special weapon. I'm serious. I'm just here for That Gay Shit (which is incidentally how this is titled on my computer).

“Babe. Baby. Sweetheart. Dearest. Homosexual death partner.” Kravitz came to a halt as Taako dropped his hand. His love was looking at him intently.

“Yes, dear, apple of my eye, lover, darlin—” Taako slapped a hand over his mouth.

“No! Nope, it’s only cute when I do it, babe, you gotta get out your scythe for me.” Kravitz furrowed his brow, concerned.

“Mmfng wrong?” Taako yanked back his hand with a shriek, which, really? He’d eaten a _literal bomb_ before and he was grossed out by Kravitz talking into his hand.

Sweet Lady, Kravitz loved him.

Taako frowned intently. “No I need to see it. I had an idea, babe you gotta.”

Well, with logic like that. Kravitz pulled out his scythe and switched forms to match it. It clashed with his ‘gentleman out on the town’ look.

“Happy? Was there something you needed? Were you planning to go murder a couple fools tonight? If that’s your idea for ending our date, I’ve gotta say I’m disappointed,” Kravitz said. There was still no clear and pressing danger, although he’d scared some innocent townspeople. Then again, he wouldn’t put it past Taako for that to be the idea.

“Yeah, no, I’m not getting gore or ash on this shirt, do you know how hard it is to clean already? Not to mention Lup would kick my ass,” Taako said absently, leaning in and investigating the scythe. He manipulated Kravitz’s hand with it, tilting it this way and that and inspecting the gentle curve of the snath, the grips, the stem. He held it out and backed up, approached again, spun it to see the back. He hummed.

“Can’t have that. You’re not planning any death-defying stunts, are you? I’ve gotta say I’d have to frown on that.” Kravitz watched with amusement as his lover investigated his weapon at every possible angle. Taako frowned at the blade.

“Hey, how the hell do you fight with this thing anyway? Isn’t it, like, a fantasy lawnmower or some shit? How do you kill people with it?” Taako had moved on to comparing the height of the scythe to the two of them, and then tilting it like he was gonna spin it. Kravitz hoped he didn’t; he was still holding on to it and his wrists didn’t bend that way.

“Carefully? With the righteous fury of the Raven Queen? Why, do you need to know how to kill people with a scythe? It’s harder than it looks,” Kravitz supplied. He tried to imagine Taako fighting with a scythe.

Hmm. That was…hmm. That was an idea to explore later.

Taako nodded absently, getting one last close look at the attachment ring between the blade and the snath.

“Wait, really? Do you want to learn how to use a scythe? Because it’s not easy, it’s really not supposed to be used on people, it can be pretty hard to adapt,” not to mention why Taako would need to learn how to use a scythe. Putting a wizard in a situation where he wasn’t using magic was a bad idea all around.

“Babe, I’m about to blow your damn _mind_ ,” said Taako, like he didn’t already do that on a regular basis. He held out his hands and concentrated hard.

The near-trident-looking halberd he’d wielded during the battle with the Hunger appeared in his hands, shimmering and pristine as always. He dismissed it. It appeared again. Gone. Finally, it began forming again, slowly, from the bottom up.

This time the hilt curved gently, with a top and bottom handle to allow it to be used horizontally, at greater range. The design of a bird appeared at the head of it, protecting the more delicate attachment between blade and pommel. The bird—a dove—had its wings stretched behind it, forming a blade.

And Taako was holding a scythe.

He looked up for his newly redesigned weapon, smirking and Kravitz knew he was awaiting praise but he needed a minute.

Holy shit.

The love of his death, was standing in front of him, holding a direct inverse of _his damn weapon_ , grinning like the cat who got the canary. He’d redesigned the weapon he carried with him in his fucking—not-soul, whatever it was. He’d changed the physical manifestation of a part of his being to match Kravitz. They had goddamned _couple’s weapons_.

What a romantic. Kravitz couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it earlier.

“Holy _shit_ , Taako,” he said. He held out a hand, ghosting it over the weapon. “Can I?”

“Knock yourself out, hombre,” Taako handed him the new scythe and took his so he could give it a swing. It was lighter than his, didn’t have much weight to it at all, but Taako was a wizard. He wouldn’t want to be swinging around something he couldn’t lift.

It glimmered silver, capturing every stray light that went its way. The dove mirrored the raven on Kravitz’s scythe perfectly, taking off into flight. He twirled it like a baton, tossed it from hand to hand. He tried turning with it, moving with it. It didn’t stay in his grip like his own did, so he had to put his flesh back on or risk dropping it, but—

“Taako, that’s goddamned incredible. Are you sure it’s okay for you to do that? Are you—isn’t this a part of you?” It had always seemed to be like Kravitz’s scythe—hah, more so now—a part of his being. Taako was unconcerned, though, trading weapons back easily.

“I’m a real boy now, I can do what I want. Bosses never cared much what I used, anyway, long as I was good at it. And look, the most important part,” Taako held moved Kravitz’s hands so he was holding his scythe out at an angle with the blade pointed back towards him and held his own scythe to mirror it, handles crossing and blades nearly touching at the tips.

“It’s a heart!” Taako grinned. “And look, we can hold hands!”

Their hands were right next to the cross between the handles. Kravitz shifted his grip to do just that, careful not to let his scythe fall. That wouldn’t be a romantic way to end the evening.

Satisfied with his grip on the scythe and lacing his fingers with Taako’s, he laughed. What a goddamned incredible person he’d ended up with. And he called _Kravitz_ a dork.

“It’s fantastic, love,” he said, letting his scythe dissolve as he turned in towards Taako. Taako let his weapon go and Kravitz kept their fingers laced as he stepped in for a warm embrace. “You in the market for lessons? I’d feel just terrible if you walked into a fight with a fantasy lawnmower and got yourself killed.”

Taako laughed into his shoulder. “Hah, I think that would be a good idea. I have no idea how to use this thing.”

Kravitz smiled into his love’s hair. “Anything for you, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> What a couple of gay fucks. God I wish that were me.
> 
> Wrote this to de-stress after finishing And I Will. It was a big thing for me, I needed some fluff to recover!
> 
> Please note: a scythe is a terrible, terrible weapon to use on anything more than six inches tall. It's not meant for that! It's a fuckin' weed whacker! I learned a lot about scythe anatomy trying to justify giving Taako a scythe to begin with but in the end I had to give him a trident because a scythe is a terrible weapon! Here, let me try to kill you with my fuckin' _garden shears,_ why don't you? Why don't I just swing around this shitty unbalanced stick? Sorry, your weak point wasn't your fuckin' ankles? Guess I'm fucked! Oh well! So I had to make it a gay thing because no logic will ever justify using a scythe as a serious, actual weapon against people.


End file.
